Aprem S des Maraudeurs
by The Daemon
Summary: OS PWP, Un après midi au coeur des Maraudeurs


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages utilisés dans cette fic n'ont été ni maltraité, ni endommagé et seront rendus entier à leur créatrice J.K. Rowling, alors pas besoin d'appeler la S.P.P.

Pairing : Je deviens le Maître des threesomes en ce moment donc ce sera un petit threesome Rémus/Sirius/James.

Rating : M car je le vaux bien (Loréal Paris) et c'est du yaoi donc homophobes, chaste, nonne et naïf ne restez pas là car je n'appellerai ni le SAMU, ni les pompiers, par contre la morgue...

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Et oui me revoilà déjà car j'ai décidé de ne pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin donc cette fois je dédie cette fic à Cléo et à La Démone, bisous les filles.**

****

En ce beau matin de décembre, alors que la neige tombait doucement, deux yeux ambres s'ouvrirent dans le dortoir des garçons de 7ème année de Gryffondor. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Rémus et, en ce premier samedi des vacances, il se leva, se doucha et s'habilla rapidement. Une idée lui vint soudainement à l'esprit quand son regard tomba sur les deux lits endormis. Il jeta deux sorts rapidement puis sortit prendre son petit déjeuner. Ces deux sorts ? Des _Aguamentis_.

Sirius !

James !

Mais c'est pas moi, s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Il se regardèrent deux secondes avant de hurler.

Rémus !

****

Rémus était attablé devant son petit déjeuner quand deux furies brunes arrivèrent.

Rémus !

Oui ?

Pourquoi et comment...

en ce premier samedi des vacances...

tu as osé nous réveiller...

avec de l'eau froide ?

Et bien c'est un réveil spécial Maraudeur, c'est tout.

Des rires se firent entendre dans la Grande Salle alors que James et Sirius s'installaient avec dignité.

Au fait où est Peter ? (nda: Beuuuurk ! Sale rat!)

Il est parti avec ses parents, James.

Et où ?

En Albanie, Sirius !

Au fait c'est toujours d'accord notre aprem spécial S des Maraudeurs ?

Bien sur Sirius.

Yes Patmol, comme d'hab.

Les trois lurons se levèrent alors et rejoignirent leur dortoir. Les trois garçons allèrent chercher, chacun, un objet : James, sa cape d'invisibilité Sirius, un flacon contenant une substance transparente et Rémus leur création : la Carte des Maraudeurs. Ils se placèrent tous les trois sous la cape, qui commençaient à être trop petite. Rémus jeta un coup d'oeil sur la Carte, avant de les pousser à avancer jusqu'à la salle de bains des Préfets. Une fois arrivé, Rémus plaça des sorts de son cru sur la porte pour prévenir et sécuriser leurs intimités. Sirius ouvrit tous les robinets de la baignoire/piscine et vida la fiole dedans puis, en se déshabillant rapidement, il entra dedans.

Allez les gars, l'aprem spécial Sexe des Maraudeurs commence.

Les deux autres se déshabillèrent en un éclair pour, enfin, s'installer dans la baignoire.

Au fait Sirius, c'était quoi cette fio...

Rémus s'arrêta d'un coup car il sentit des mains, des centaines de mains, caressaient son corps immergé.

C'est une fiole des _1000 mains caressantes_, créée par le sorcier Luc Sure (nda : là, si vous avez pas compris, pendez-vous!) pour des bains publics.

C'est...ahmmmm...super...ohhh...bien.

Et...bi...bien sur...raaaah...l'effet...hummm...devient plus puissant avec le...aaaaaaaah...temps.

Les trois amis bandaient durement alors que ces mains invisibles passaient et repassaient sur leurs corps. Ils se regardèrent fixement avant de décider de passer aux choses supérieures.

Sirius s'avança vers James et l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout de quelques secondes, son baiser devint sauvage et violent. James gémit sourdement dans la bouche de Sirius de ce changement de vitesse. Rémus s'installa derrière lui et lui embrassa la nuque en entrant un doigt dans son intimité. Des gémissements ininterrompus s'échappèrent de la bouche de James. Rémus enleva son doigts et retourna James, il lui fit accrocher ses jambes à sa taille. Il sortirent de la baignoire et s'installèrent sur des serviettes blanches et duveteuses. Sirius se coucha sur James en l'embrassant. Rémus s'installa derrière Sirius et commença à lécher son dos. Sirius se releva un peu, faisant ainsi frotter ses fesses contre la virilité suintante de Rémus. James se mit à 4 pattes devant le sexe de Rémus qu'il léchouilla comme une sucette, puis, en surprenant Rémus, il la prit profondément en bouche. Hurlement animal. Sirius se baissa jusqu'aux fesses de James qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Et, alors que James s'occupait de la dureté de Rémus, Sirius entra sa langue dans l'anus de James. Son cri fit vibrer le sexe de Rémus qui hurla de plaisir.

Rémus s'enleva de l'antre de James, ce qui permit à ses geignements de plaisir de sortir. Il alla se placer derrière Sirius qui préparait James à son entrée. Sa virilité devant la moiteur de James, Sirius ne vit pas Rémus placer son sexe à son entrée, et, alors qu'il allait entrer, Rémus rentra d'un coup sec en Sirius, qui entra lui même dans James. Deux hurlements de plaisir et de douleur mêlés retentirent dans la salle de bains. Sirius s'effondra sur James alors que Rémus commençait ses vas et vient. Des sanglots de plaisir se faisaient entendre de la part des deux dominés et le loup en Rémus se réveilla. Les coups de butoir de Rémus se firent plus rapide, plus violent, plus profond. Les deux bruns étaient ballotés comme des pantins, ils ne faisaient que subir le plaisir du loup et leurs plaisirs.

James se crispa soudainement et se déversa entre leurs corps à Sirius et à lui.

Sirius, sentant les parois de James se resserrer, jouit en lui en grognant de plaisir.

Rémus vit ses deux dominés jouir, il accéléra ses coups de reins en Sirius et jouit violemment en hurlant de plaisir.

Pour tous les trois il y eut un flash blanc sur plusieurs secondes. Quand, enfin, leurs vues revinrent, ils se regardèrent fatigués, mais comblés, en souriant d'apaisement.

Rémus s'enleva de Sirius, qui s'enleva lui même de James. Ils prirent James entre leurs deux corps et, avant de s'endormir, Sirius murmura.

C'est ce qui fait la force des Maraudeurs...

un lien indestructible par la chair et par le sang...

qui s'accentua au fil des ans.

Alors que les trois lurons s'endormaient et que leurs étoiles, dans la nuit, luisaient, le quatrième lien s'enroula sans fin autour d'un serpent, et se brisa net quand la mort atteint ses parents.

****

Ethan : Et voilà comment casser une fin romantique * soupir *

Moi : Oh ça va hein ? Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'auteur.

Cleo : De toute façon on a pas demandé de romantique, on a demandé du sexe torride.

Ethan : Si tu ne veux pas finir avadakevriser je te conseille de courir * sourire lugubre *

Moi : Gnein ? * regard perplexe *

… : Il est où ?

… : Là ! Attrapez le !

Cleo : Mais laissez le ! Il pourra plus écrire après... * fais un croche pied aux poursuivants *

Moi : Euh j'ai quelque chose à faire, à plus ! * évite un stupéfix et se sauve loin très loin *

Cleo : * Détale aussi en voyant les autres se relever * Attends moi mon Choupinou !

James : Et voilà tu l'a louper Sirius !

Sirius : Oh ça va toi, t'aurais du tirer au lieu de me dire quoi faire Jamesie.

James : M'appelle pas comme ça !

Rémus : Stupéfix, stupéfix. Mobilicorpus * soulève les deux corps et les emmènent loin très loin * Désolé pour le dérangement surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews !


End file.
